emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1684 (6th August 1992)
Plot Annie is still keeping quiet about where she is going for her mystery meal. She phones a taxi from Mark's so that Jack will not be able to listen. Nick is finding it hard to relax without Alice around. Jack chases after Mark to try and find out where Annie is going. Nick and Archie are bored. Archie thinks that they should try and find some women up at the holiday village. Jack tells Joe that Mark knows where Annie is going. Chris has sacked Tony Jarvis. He is worried about reprisals. Kathy is working with Steve. He asks her about the Tates and who lives in the house. Dan is trying to chat up the female holidaymakers. Archie and Nick arrive. Jack is lending Chris a shotgun for his holiday in Scotland with Neil. Chris has decided to buy one instead and Kathy is annoyed that he didn't let Jack know. Mark smiles as he tells Joe that Annie is meeting her mystery man in The Woolpack tonight. Dan gets pushed in the swimming pool by an angry girl. Jack rings Alan to check whether Annie is dining in the Woolpack that evening. He finds out that she is and tells Sarah that he is going to go there and meet her new man. Neil visits Frank to talk over some business. He is keen to invest in the golf driving range. Frank informs Joe that he is thinking of siting it up at the Windslow site. Joe reminds Frank that it is some of the best land in the Dales and it would be a shame to use it for leisure purposes. Frank is just interested in the money that he can make though. Neil has to rush off to meet Kathy and Chris to go to Scotland. Joe tells Frank about his idea to crossbreed Merino and Swaledale sheep. This gives a high quality wool and good meat. Again, Frank is looking to the financial aspect and doesn't want to devote a large acreage to a project that might not pay. Joe suggests putting a tenant into the Windslow farm. Frank asks if he has got anyone in mind - as soon as Joe mentions Michael Feldmann, Frank declines and Kim agrees. They laugh as they tell Joe about their visit to Neil's - the house dates back to the eighteenth century but has not been decorated for years and Lady Kincaid is batty. Annie arrives in The Woolpack with her companion for the evening - Mark. Jack and Joe rendezvous outside the pub. They are told that she is with a man who is much younger than herself and very good looking and cannot wait to see him for themselves. Annie enjoys the look on their faces when they see Mark. The lads arrange to go to a disco in Skipdale. Lynn is still trying to force Alan to consider bar food. Mark gives Annie a cheque for the full amount of the telephone bill that she paid. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh Guest cast *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen *Dan - Julian Walsh Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes